


Tit for Tat

by clarkoholic



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkoholic/pseuds/clarkoholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is the unfortunate victim of a brutal assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

The sound of chains clanking was accompanied only by dripping water. The stiffness in his neck strained as he lifted his heavy head from his chest. The effort sent tingling pricks up his arms and he pulled at them in shock, noticing they were bound from above. Icy water lapped against him causing his naked body to tremble uncontrollably. The cement walls around him were streaked with mildew and stains. Switching to x-ray vision he saw only the mildewed grout and a few bugs before it flickered in and out causing sharp pains behind his eyes. He closed them and took a deep breath; the rotted smells stung his nose, making him nauseous. He relieved the strain on his neck by letting his head drop like a lead weight and moaned aloud with pain.

"Ouch, that sounded like it hurt!"

Startled by the sudden voice from behind, his eyes snapped open and he called out, "Who's there?"

The sound of footsteps on the wet cement began and he tensed against his restraints as the presence neared, "I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice, Clark." He felt soft fabric brush against his buttocks before a cold hand squeezed it. He gasped and jerked forward, away from the hand; his heart began to pound in his chest. A cold laugh echoed behind him and then he felt the man's warm breath in his ear, "What's wrong, Clark? You don't like when I touch you?" an arm reached around and fingers walked from his navel to his nipple and tweaked it.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" The clanking from his chains grew louder as he struggled to move away.

"You're hardly in the position to give orders," the man smiled as he stepped back, eyeing Clark lustfully. "Has anyone ever told you just how fucking beautiful you are?" The man's smile grew large. Unsure of what to say, Clark remained quiet and stared back at the eyes that violated him.

"I bet you look beautiful when you come," his predatory gaze did not falter as he advanced, his shoes splashing water onto Clark's legs. Clark's eyes widened with fear and the man leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Let's find out." He roughly seized Clark's penis and began pumping it until it hardened in his hand.

Clark bucked under his cruel assault, trying desperately to free himself. He screamed in pain as the grip around him tightened, "Stop! Stop!" The metal manacles cut deeper into his wrists as his arms pulled wildly. His body reacted and the pangs of an orgasm grew. His already nauseated stomach heaved in disgust and spewed its contents down his chest, over the man's arm.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled and released Clark's penis. He drew his arm back as Clark's heaving slowed and punched him hard across the jaw. Caught completely off guard, Clark's legs buckled and he let out a wail of pain as the chains abruptly stopped his short fall. He struggled to catch his breath and get to his feet when suddenly a gush of cold water hit him.

"You disgusting freak," the man put his thumb partially over the end of the hose to send a stronger jet of water at Clark. Finally he threw the hose down and grabbed Clark by the neck, "That better not happen again. Understand?" he shoved Clark back before he could respond then reached up to unhook the chains.

Clark crumbled to the floor with a loud growl; his arms blazing from their release. He was so relieved to be unstrung that he didn't notice the old school desk being dragged in front of him.

The man sat on the edge of the desk and began running his fingers along an old wooden chalkboard pointer, "Lex thought he was protecting me from our father by sending me away to hide." Mocking Lex's voice, "'Dad won't stop until he finds you and when he does, there's no telling what he'll do'. So I was to go with his _people_ and stay hidden until he was certain dear old Dad wasn't a threat. Well, Clarkie, if there's one thing I've learned in my life it's that hiding brings nothing but problems. And trust in family is a lie."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"Nothing and everything," Lucas stood and walked to him, "To me, you are nothing more than a poor hick who, unfortunately for you, happened to meet me. But to Lex, you mean so much more than you even realize."

"What does that mean?"

He became instantly angry, "It means, that fucking bastard shouldn't have sent me away with his fucking scum bag employees!" he yelled then kicked Clark's shoulder, pushing him onto his back. "He shouldn't have left me alone to defend myself!"

Clark looked up into the eyes filled with hate, "What are you going to do?"

He hovered over Clark; his voice was filled with bitterness, "I'm going to take what was taken from me." He lined the pointer along Clark's lips and began to slowly drag it down his neck and chest. "I want Lex to suffer," he poked Clark's chest hard with the tip, "I found someone he cares about," he poked again, "because he sure as hell didn't give a fucking damn about me!!" He swung the pointer down, whipping it into Clark's thigh. Clark screamed and instinctively moved his arm to cover the wound but Lucas whipped it down again and struck his arm. "No! You will not cover yourself because I wasn't allowed that luxury!!" he whipped again, striking across his chest, "You'll hurt where I was hurt!!" he whipped again, "And Lex will see what his neglect caused" and again. "He will suffer!!" his screams echoed through the small room. "Lex!" whip, "Will!" whip, "Feel!" whip, "The!" whip, "Pain!" whip, "of Rape!"

He stopped and stood straight, watching Clark whither in the puddle of water that now mixed with his blood. He threw the pointer down and dropped to his knees in between Clark's legs. He grabbed Clark's chin to gain his attention and spoke coolly, "It's tit for tat, Clark. I'm sure you understand that."

Clark stared at him, his eyes burning with tears of pain and fear. It was evidently clear what was going to happen to him and he didn't know how to stop it. He was weak and trapped with someone fueled by bitterness and rage, "Please…don't do this."

"Why should you have a choice? I didn't." he shoved Clark's head back and grasped his penis in his hand and began pumping again. He smiled when it stiffened and then swallowed Clark fully.

"No! Stop!" Clark yelled. He cringed and groaned as Lucas squeezed his balls roughly and dug his teeth along his penis. He closed his eyes tight and shook his head, telling himself that this wasn't happening. His face scrunched up and he clenched his fists, the pressure mounting. "Stop. Stop," he mumbled as his body began to tighten, ready for its release. He was overcome with heat and involuntary pleasure as he came, twitching in Lucas' mouth.

Lucas sat up and spat Clark's come back onto his stomach then wiped his mouth. He kicked Clark's side twice to roll him over then grabbed his underarms and hoisted him up before carelessly tossing him over the desk. "Lucas please don't do this," it was futile to plead with madness like this but he knew no other option.

"Shut up!" Lucas yelled, punching him between the shoulder blades.

He pressed on, "Lex didn't… he wouldn't have-"

"Plead all you want, Clark. I did. I begged like a fucking bitch." He leaned over, whispering into his ear, "And you know what it got me?" he pushed Clark's head into the desk. "Pain," he pulled his head up by his hair and slammed it down. "It got me beat and cut and fucked harder!" he slammed it down again and again then leaned in once more. "So beg Clark, plead for your life. Lex needs to know what happens when you beg."

Lucas stepped away, releasing the pressure against him. His vision swirled as his brain pounded in his skull. Blood oozed from his eyebrow, pooling under his cheek. He weighed heavily against the desk, too weak to move. Drained of almost all energy he wondered vaguely where the kryptonite was and how Lucas knew about it.

There was a quick flash of light; real or not, he didn't know and then Lucas was back. The sound of a belt being unbuckled quickly followed by a zipper sent Clark into panic mode. He pulled his energy and rolled off the desk landing with a thud. He let out a painful gasp and rolled onto his side, desperate to get away. A kick to his chest elicited a stifled grunt. He struggled for breath as Lucas picked him up and threw him back onto the desk. Several punches left him lying there, limp, "Please… Lucas, don't do this to me. …What happened to… you wasn't… right," he painfully said. "But this… this won't help. Please-"

"God Clark! You just don't get it; this isn't about you! This is about Lex getting what he deserves!"

Lucas spread Clark's legs and pressed his penis against his opening. Clark bucked from the table, "Stop!" Lucas held Clark down with one hand on his hip and another on his neck and then plunged deep into him. "God! Stop!" he cried out, as the ripping pain erupted. "Please God, stop!!"

Ignoring the cries, Lucas thrust harder, more viciously into Clark. He dug his fingers into his hip drawing blood with his nails. Clark's hoarse screams turned into sharp grunts, as the pace grew rapid, pushing Clark harder into the desk, crushing his penis. Lucas remained quiet until he reached his climax and came with a low growl. He loosened his grip on Clark and pulled out, leaving a thin trail of blood and cum to slide down Clark's legs.

Lucas stepped back and fastened his pants, letting Clark collapse to the floor. He watched Clark curl into himself protectively, tears streaking his cheeks. He looked down at his own shaking hands, his blood stained fingertips. Fisting his hands he screamed out in rage and began to beat Clark furiously. "I was supposed to feel better!" he screamed, "The pain was supposed to stop!! I didn't deserve it! I'm not supposed to hurt anymore!" He fell back on his haunches breathing heavily, "Why won't it stop!?"

Clark fought for breath between heaved coughs. Blood and snot dripped from his broken nose. His aching body shook of pain and exhaustion. He felt raw. He could no longer hold what little strength he had together. So much had been taken from him that could never be regained. He shook harder with sobs of desperation; need for relief, both physical and emotional. There were more flashes of light, blinding his vision and before he knew it, Lucas was dragging him by the chains again.

The chains were attached to the center of the ceiling and Clark cried out as his arms were pulled tight once again. Lucas took Clark's face in his hands, "Lets hope Lex learns his lesson," then, he spoke with what Clark could only define as empathy, "and someday Clark, maybe the pain will stop for you." He stepped back and took one last picture of a dazed and beaten Clark, then quickly left with an echoing slam of the door.

-

Lex's eyes snapped from his laptop as his study doors burst open. "Oh my God, Lucas," he said rising from his chair to meet his brother. "What are you doing here? Where are Holt and Bennett?"

Lucas visibly cringed at the names. Lex placed a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away, shaking his head, "I didn't deserve it, Lex." His voice was low and broken.

"Deserve what? …Dad… did he do something?" Lucas only shook his head and began pacing around Lex, "Lucas, tell me what happened."

"I thought it would take away the pain. I convinced myself everything would be better if I…"

"If you what?" Lex cut in, "What pain?"

He put his hands to his head and pounded, "I wanted it out! The memory, the feeling, the pain! God Lex, I didn't deserve it!! I didn't. He didn't. But I couldn't stop; I had to do it. I needed to make it stop. To make you pay."

He continued to mumble incoherently to himself; Lex only caught a few words but he noticed the blood on Lucas' hands, covering his knuckles. He grabbed his wrist, "Lucas, listen to me! What happened, did you hurt yourself?"

Lucas pulled his hand back and looked Lex straight in the eye, "I made you pay…" he said menacingly then paced again and began to yell, "but it didn't help! The pain is still here, in me! It won't stop… it never stops!" he grabbed Lex by the shoulders and shook him, "_You_ did this to me!! And _you_ had to pay!"

Realization dawned on Lex as pushed Lucas away, "What did you do?"

"I made you pay, Lex!!! I gave him the pain! He didn't deserve it either but he's got it!"

"Lucas! What the hell did you do? Who did you hurt?"

"Who do you think!?"

Lex thought, "Dad."

Lucas let out a chilling hackle, "Dad!? God no Lex, like that would hurt you!"

Then it hit him, "Oh God… Clark," Lex grabbed him by the shoulders and demanded, "What did you do to him!? Where is he?!"

His face hardened and he stepped back, pulling a stack of pictures from inside his jacket. He dropped them at Lex's feet and reached into another pocket.

Lex picked up the pictures. Clark, wet, dirty, naked, leaned over a desk. Clark, tied to the ceiling by chains, bleeding and broken. Clark, in a crumbled mess of blood on the floor. Lex pushed his shock aside and let his anger rise. He looked back at Lucas, about to attack, kill, maim, anything… but he stopped suddenly.

Lucas held a gun, pointed directly at him. Tears fell and his voice was shattered, "It's tit for tat, Lex. I'm sure you understand that."

"Lucas, put the gun down. Just tell me where Clark is and I'll fix everything. I won't hurt-"

"It's too damn late," he wiped his eyes with his other sleeve and sniffed. "You can't fix what you caused. I… I didn't deserve any of it." He brought the gun back, pointed it to his temple and pulled the trigger.

The End.

[](http://dianehc.livejournal.com/profile)[**dianehc**](http://dianehc.livejournal.com/) has written a possible ending for Tit for Tat.

She did a wonderful job! Go read it: [Day by Day](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dianehc/50235.html)


End file.
